Poison Ivy
by MaryWhite
Summary: Takes place ten years after "Breaking Dawn." Bella goes hunting and encounters a stranger. What happens when the stranger attacks her? Will Carlisle be able to help Bella weeks before Renesmee and Jacob's wedding? Or will she say her goodbyes?
1. Human Fears

**After reading the Twilight series, I got a deep inspiration to continue with a story of my own. Granted it will not be at all like Stephanie Meyer's outstanding wisdom but I wanted to have fun with it. Believe it or not, I thought about this story sitting in my room just thinking about what could happen after **_**Breaking Dawn.**_** I hope it is to all of the fans liking and please feel free to tell me how you feel. **

"**Poison Ivy" **

**Chapter 1: Human Fears**

Rain clouds covered the sky of Forks as Renesmee, Jacob and I went to hunt. Edward was in a particular pissy mood because of Alice and her insistence with our daughter's wedding. He was no more ready to give Nessy away then I was but I knew he would come around. Seeing Nessy happy was all that really mattered in the end and I could see the joy in her eyes when she was with the love of her life. It reminded me of the young love Edward and I had experienced.

As the small drops hit the leaves and moss of the forest bottom, the three of us sniffed the air for the prey we so longed to find. Though Jacob preferred human food, he enjoyed the hunt and the beautiful way Nessy moved as she stalked her meal. They were inseparable and I felt, sometimes, like the third wheel when we went hunting, though Renesmee wanted the 'mother/daughter' time.

I laughed and shook my head as I watched them travel deeper into the forest, always staying ten paces behind them. _'So much for mother/daughter bonding.' _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, allowing my body to be overtaken by my senses. I could hear the faint laughing and teasing in the background.

"Try not to wonder too far you two. I promised your father we'd be home by sundown."

"Alright mom! We won't."

I waited till I knew they were far enough away so that I could concentrate. I preferred to hunt alone, a point at which Emmitt used to make fun of. His ever teasing lines of my inability to hunt without being 'distracted' irritated me. It wasn't that I needed to be alone, more so that I liked it. Being alone gave me a deeper feel for my surroundings.

In a short while I heard a faint noise about twenty yards away. It didn't sound like an animal and it sure as hell wasn't one of the Cullens. Nessy and Jacob were more North of my location and this noise seemed to be behind me rather then in front. I couldn't determine what it was as I sniffed the air and listened for familiar or unfamiliar noises. It wasn't until I heard a hiss that I began to worry. As I turned around, there stood a five foot six inch woman with jet black hair. 

She had a black trench coat covering her body with black slacks and jewelry covered her fingers and neck. She looked into my eyes as if I were the enemy.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked her with a sullen and controlled voice.

"I might ask you the same question."

I looked at her like she was crazy. I knew that other vampires strolled the woods and traveled through the country side but I had never heard of a female vampire getting territorial in a location that was not her own, especially if she were alone.

"This is my home. Unless you are passing through, you have no business here."

I saw her move her pointy finger back and forth as if she was telling me no, all the while her eyes never leaving my face. "I go where I please."

"Then go but you have no right to stay here."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. I like it here. I may stay. I may not. You don't have the authority to tell me otherwise."

I looked at her with fury. I haven't been this angry since Alice had to throw me an Edward the biggest tenth anniversary party in the history of man kind, and vampire kind. I wanted to rip Alice's throat out for all the trouble and stress she put me through. With all the secrecy, I thought something was horribly wrong, only to find out it was a party.

"You are on Cullen land. I have every right to tell you to get the hell off."

She slowly moved forward, only to stop as soon as she got two steps in front of my face. "I'll leave only if you make me."

Laughing was going to come. I could feel it. This lady obviously didn't know who she was dealing with. My only concern was that Renesmee and Jacob might get involved and that was the last thing I wanted. I wasn't concerned for their welfare, just wanting the glory of tearing her apart myself.

"Don't tempt me. I may have to give in."

"Oh how I wish you would."

She laughed and stepped back, dropping to an assault stance, almost like a lion ready to pounce. As I stood there, silent and still as a statue, I could see the fire in her eyes growing. I didn't even have time to react before I felt her teeth digging in to my shoulder. I had been bitten by other vampires; Edward did it to me as a teasing method. This felt nothing like it. It was like a knife had cut a hole into my hard skin, bringing fire and ice with it at the same time. It was so painful that I couldn't move. I screamed out in agony scaring the birds in the trees above me. I was able 

to get her off after she sunk her teeth in a third time, throwing her against a large tree. She screeched and came at me for a second time only to be stopped by Nessy and Jacob.

As Jacob held her against the forest ground, Nessy came running to me. She stood over me and looked so frightened. It was the first time I realized that I was on my knees. I sat down and felt dizzy and nauseated. Suddenly my body felt too heavy and I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I feel so heavy."

"What happened?!"

"The bitch bit me. She actually bit me. I thought kids in third grade only bit each other in fights." I could hear myself laughing but I wasn't aware at first that it was actually me. My chest was moving but I couldn't feel it. It was as if my entire body was numb.

"We need to get you home to Carlisle. He'll know what to do. Jacob, bring this thing with us."

"Why not just kill her and get it over with?"

"Because she might give us information about her venom."

I heard the woman hiss. "I'm not telling you anything mongrel."

Jacob was about ready to hit her when I saw Nessy halt him with her hand. "She will tell us, one way or the other."

I felt Nessy drag the top half of my body off the ground by my hand and warped her other hand around my waist to hold me up. I willed my feet to push forward, though it was a challenge. I felt so weak and useless. The closer we got to the house, the more worried I got. I knew something was horribly wrong.

I could hear Renesmee laughing and I couldn't fathom what could possibly be funny about anything that was going on right now.

"What the hell's so funny?" Jacob asked as if he could hear my own thoughts.

"Dad is going to love this. First we tell him about the engagement, then Alice and her party planning addiction, and now mom is hurt. If he were human he might have ulcers with grey hair to follow."

That I had to agree with. It seemed like the older Nessy got, the more protective he was over her. He knew Jacob and Nessy were bound to be together but he was hoping it wouldn't be for at least twenty years or so. Ten was much too soon for him and Jacob was not his favorite person at the moment. Yes, Nessy was fully grown. Seventeen was the age we guessed she stopped at. But 

she was still our little girl. I stood by what Jacob and Nessy wanted. I stayed in the cabin while he sulked in the mansion with Carlisle and Esme. Two weeks had already passed since the engagement was announced and he wouldn't even look in my direction. It was as if I had betrayed him. In a sense it made me laugh because he was acting like a petulant child who was told no when he wanted his favorite toy. I did, however, miss him.

As we made our way through the kitchen door, Alice was standing in the way with a worried look on her face. I knew by the expression she wore that she had seen what had happened. Carlisle stood behind her ready to help out in any way he could.

"Are you okay Bells? I saw you get bitten and falling to your knees."

I was too overwhelmed with pain and anger to comprehend the easy question. Nessy explained what she knew and yelled for Emmitt to help Jacob with our prisoner. Carlisle insisted that I go to his room that we all called the laboratory and had me lay down on the bed. I showed him the bites and he held his breath when he examined the red areas. At first I thought it was something he must have always done out of habit. But then I realized the worry in his eyes.

"What creature did this?"

Nessy answered before I was able to open my mouth. "Jacob has her chained up in the back."

I could hear Edward running up the stairs and pushing through Rose, Alice, Nessy and Esme. "What happened?!"

"I'm still examining her Edward."

I felt him take my hand and kiss my forehead. "Bella, honey are you okay?"

"Just in a little pain. My shoulder feels like it's on fire. It almost feels like it did when you turned me; like I'm human."

"What bit you?"

"Another vampire. I caught her wondering around the woods. When I asked her to move on, she attacked me. It happened so damn fast that I didn't even get a chance to put my shield up."

Edward looked from me to Carlisle. He was as confused as I was. "How the hell can a vampire cause Bella this kind of pain from a bite? Other vampires bite each other all the time. Why would this hurt her?"

"I don't know. It must be some kind of poison. I'll look at it and do my best but I need this room clear so I can move around. The entire family doesn't need to be in here for me to analyze a few bite marks."

From the sound of his voice, I knew it wasn't good. He tried to make the 'bite marks' sound as if it were nothing. The vibrations in his voice told another story. He had no idea what was wrong with me and even worse, he didn't know what to do. I'm sure this has never happened before. I just seem to keep re-writing history with all of my incidences. One day, someone will write a book.

**This was a little short but I wanted to get the story out there to see what you all thought. Please do not feel shy. Tell me if it's good, bad, etc. I will do my best to update this. I'm thinking, if I have time and enough good reviews, that I might update it tomorrow. **


	2. Bells from the Abyss

**I am so glad that some Twilighters enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy this one as well. **

**Chapter 2: Bells from the Abyss **

I remembered hearing bells. I couldn't say where it was coming from or what it was for but bells were ringing. Over my head, bellow my feet, soaring through the clean crisp air and dragging out the last ounce of sanity I had left. They wouldn't shut up! I wanted to cover my ears, throw my head back and scream at the top of my lungs. Why doesn't that bother anyone else? Why can't Edward get them to stop vibrating every muscle and bone in my body?

Was this another one of Carlisle's test? My body was still weak and fragile from the bites but I wasn't def. My ears were fine. I looked around and saw nothing. No one was in this dark room with me. Nothing but the massive amount of books, medical tools and computer that I am sure has been used far too much in the last three days.

The burning didn't cease. In fact, it slowly got worse, spreading from my bitten shoulder down to my finger tips, back up the length of my arm and through my abdomen. My chest was numb but still stung as the venom traveled through my still being. I twisted and turned all day and night to try and find a comfortable position but was not successful. Why couldn't Carlisle find out what the hell was traveling through my blood stream? Surly it couldn't be that rare.

I slowly opened my eyes whenever I caught the faint smell of my husband approaching me. I can feel his cool hand traveling the length of my face, down to my cheek bone and my neck. He sighed and I knew what he was thinking.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"I should have been there with you instead of sulking in the house. I could have…"

"Edward, there was nothing that you could have done. She leaped on me so fast, I couldn't even react."

He sat down on the round stool that remained beside the bed traveling his finger tips across my skin. The longer my body was in pain, the more perspiration seeped through my hard, cold skin. As a human, that happened a lot but as a vampire, that shouldn't happen at all.

"Is Carlisle still trying to talk to…what's her name again?"

"No. He's researching. She says her name is Zurina. But she won't give anything away about her poison and she won't tell us where she's from. Emmett wants to beat it out of her but Carlisle doesn't think that will give us the answers we need."

I laughed and shook my weak head back and forth. "That sounds like Emmett."

I reached up and touched his face, seeing the pain that riddled his facial features. It was a struggle to even lift my hand, let alone my whole arm but I needed to comfort him. It had been three days of hell for everyone and talking about things that couldn't be helped was doing nothing but causing grief.

"What is Alice doing about the flowers?"

"What flowers?"

He looked like I just smacked him in the face. I stared at him for a second then realized what he was jumpy about. He thought I was referring to my own funeral instead of our daughters approaching wedding.

"Renesmee's wedding Edward. What is Alice doing about the flowers for Renesmee's wedding?"

He looked down and closed his eyes, a sign that he was looking for the right words to tell me something that I wasn't ready to hear, almost like he was trying to make sure his words were carefully chosen. I could feel him squeeze my hand and rub slow sensuous circles in my palm.

"As far as I know, the wedding isn't being discussed. I guess Nessie and Jacob are putting it on hold."

"What the hell for?"

He looked me in the eyes and I saw his eye brows rise. "Are you kidding me? Look at you Bells. You aren't the epitome of health at the moment. We are all worried about you and trying to find out how the hell to get this crap out of your system. No one is even thinking about a wedding. It can wait for another time. It's not like we are getting any older."

"That's not the point! Nessie and Alice already chose a date, sent out invitations and have the band! I don't want me being the reason for all of that to get screwed up! And where the hell are those bells coming from? My brain is vibrating in my ears!"

I held either side of my head and wanted to cry at the open air. It was getting worse. I yearned to crawl under a rock and die just so I could get this vibration and ringing to stop from filling my head. I looked at Edward for the answer but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me like I was crazy, like he heard nothing. From the look in his eyes I could tell that he knew nothing of what I was saying.

"Bella, baby, there are no bells going off. It's completely silent in here."

"Then what the hell is wrong with me? Edward, it hurts!"

He then got up and screamed for Carlisle. I couldn't even focus on seeing clearly. It hurt too much. My head now gets to be on the list of painful locations on my body. The list seemed to grow and grow as time went on. I would do anything to get it to stop. The pain was excruciating.

As Carlisle entered the room, I felt a small sense of relief. He had to know something new. "Bella, what do you hear now?"

"The damn bells! I can't even focus on anything! Why won't it stop?!"

"Carlisle, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"I'm still running tests Edward. The poison seems to be unique. I don't know what to do right now. Try and massage her neck. Maybe that will help. I'm going to talk to Zurina. Maybe she has changed her mind. The thirst has to be burning a hole in her throat."

"Carlisle! Why can't we consort with the Volturi? Won't they know what to do or who the hell Zurina is?"

"They can't possibly know who every vampire is but Aro might have come across another vampire with the same skill. The only problem is that once I notify him of Zurina, he may take her for himself. If that happens, we'll be without the source. We still have no idea what this poison does."

"Then what can we do here? If Zurina doesn't say anything, we need to have another source of information. Preferably before Bella…"

I knew what he was about to say because I to thought it was going to happen. Dying wasn't something that concerned me as a vampire simply because it wasn't an easy task to do. Little did I know that a simply bite could do the trick.

I could see Carlisle thinking about his next move. Considered all angles as the second hand traveled around the clock. Carlisle never did anything without thinking it through and this wasn't something we could take lightly. No one knew how long I had.

"What if I contacted Eleazar? He could tell me whether or not he has heard of such a gift and may be able to instruct me on how to heal it."

"Would it be easier for him to come and see the wench in person?"

Carlisle leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not too sure. We haven't really kept in touch since he was here last. He hasn't been too social ever since he began to doubt his role in the Volturi clan. He still thinks his power was used for evil instead of good."

"Get him to listen. Bella is getting weaker by the second and if she dies…"

"I know Edward. None of use wants to loose her."

Carlisle walked over to Edward, placed his hands on each of Edward's shoulders and spoke with such love and concern that if Edward were able to cry, he would have. "I will do everything in my power to find a way to help Bella, even if it means not taking a break. I do, however, need to feed soon and so do you. Try and find the time son. You can do no help if you are too weak."

He walked out the door leaving me and Edward alone once again. As he rubbed the base of my neck, I could hear the bells less and less. My eye sight was still a bit dim and my body still ached but at least the bells were slowly dwindling. I wanted so badly to get off this bed, hold Edward in my arms until he felt more secure, march down the stairs and demand that Alice continue with the wedding plans but I couldn't. I was stuck lying on this hard bed with the inability to move.

"Is this even helping?"

It took me a while to register that he was talking to me. I turned to face him and smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "You have no idea."

His smile actually reached the half way mark and I suddenly felt his lips pressed against mine. It was soft and short but it felt nice. It was the first time he had kissed me since our fight about Nessie and Jacob's wedding. I missed it so much. Even in pain, he could make me feel like I was high. Every time he touched me I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my spin.

"Thank you." I don't know why the words made it to the surface but I felt I had to say them.

"For kissing you? Bella, you never have to thank me for showing you affection. You're my wife and no matter how many times we fight, you will always be the love of my life."

"And you will always be mine. I want you to promise me something."

"Okay. Name it."

I wanted to reach out and touch his face. This way I knew his attention would be where it needed to be; on me. I could almost always tell when he went through one of his mental blockages and talking about anything serious made him want to close off to the world, especially when it had to do with me.

"Promise me that if I die from…whatever this is, you won't do anything stupid. Renesmee needs you and so does the rest of the family. Don't throw away all of that for me."

H e looked down at me as if I had hit a nerve, a very painful nerve that was already bruised to begin with. If I know my husband, I know that he is blaming himself for all of the pain I am going through now. I know he is blaming himself for the tears Nessie has shed, the worry written on Esme's face and the struggle Carlisle is going through to find a cure for whatever ails me.

"Bells, you're not going to die. We will find a cure."

"Promise me."

He shook his head and whispered 'I promise' as if he were promising his soul to Satin, though sometimes he felt he was already bound for Lucifer's creation. Nothing I said or did could convince him that he was a good man, vampire or not. He had a soul and he was bound for greater things in the next life. Hell was not even an option as far as I was concerned.

I laid my head back into the only comfortable position I could find and allowed Edward to carry on with his massaging my neck. I continued to think about what could happen if Carlisle doesn't find a cure. Would I die? Would I be doomed to feel this pain for all eternity and if I asked, would Edward be able to have the strength to end my misery? With all of the thinking, I didn't realize that the objects around me were being slowly swallowed by the darkness. I couldn't see anything.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and give me your opinion. I like all sides, not just the sweet ones. It gives me a broader understanding of what the readers think and allows me to either correct or further analyze what I need to add, fix or change. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Unsolved Mystery

**I know it's been a really long time since I updated this but life has been really crazy. I just started classes at SDSU and my time is going to be short lived when it comes to extra activities. I am also not too pleased with Stephanie Meyer's decision to put a hold on further writing **_**Midnight Sun **_**'indefinitely.' I'm so angry at this that thinking straight enough to write this is kind of hard. But…alas, here I am writing. I hope you all like it, mistakes and all.**

**Part 3: Unsolved Mystery**

I cannot seem to comprehend the shock I felt when Edward told me that I had slept. Sleeping was not something vampires were able to do and I have been doing it for three days now. Edward once told me that if he could dream, it would be about me and at the time I wished he could so he could experience it once again. Now that I am a vampire and dreaming, it scares me. What is happening to me has been the central question around the household.

No matter what I did or said, Nessie and Jacob refused to continue with the wedding plans. The announcement about my 'health' had been the reason for the delay and Nessie and Jacob already made sure to let everyone on the guest list know. My biggest fear was that now everyone would know. Admitting my weaknesses to myself was one thing. Announcing them to all our friends was entirely another.

"Taking time to heal is now the important thing" Carlisle continued to say. Even though his words were encouraging, they still did not sooth the worries I had. Edward refused to leave my side. Emmitt had to force him to hunt. He found the closest animal he encountered and rushed back to my side. Though I should have been hunting as well, blood, even the smell of it, made me want to run far away so that the scent was no where in the air for my nostrils to pick up on it. It reminded me of when I was pregnant with Renesmee.

"Baby, you have to try and drink. You need all the strength you can muster in order to fight this thing."

"Edward, I can't. Just the smell of blood makes me want to gag. Please…get it out of my face."

I looked at him with such a sickened resolution that he had no choice. He gave Alice the cup of blood and sat back down in the seat he had been occupying for the past four days. He looked at me with such hopelessness that made me want to comfort him and I would have if I could have lifted my arms high enough.

"I don't know what to do Bells. It seems like you're slipping further and further away from me and I can't do anything about it. It's driving me insane."

"Edward…"

"Why can't you just try and drink it? Just…plug your nose and sip. I'm not asking you to guzzle it down in a second. I'll even take a few sips at this point."

"I can't. I gag with just the smell of it. You don't understand."

"Then help me to!"

"How can I? I don't know what's wrong with me any more then you or Carlisle. I wish I had the answers but I don't. I can only tell you how I feel and blood is not what my body wants Edward."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. It almost seemed like he was asking himself rather then me anyways. I was a vampire and blood was all that I consumed. Nothing but blood ever tasted good to me, after I turned anyways. Regular food tasted like ash.

I was about to question his mental state but he got up and shot out of the room before I could open my mouth. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling. How little my life as a vampire had become. Now that I am lying in this bed slowly dying, I wondered what it would be like to live a hundred years like Edward. What would I have discovered? Would Nessie have children? Would I be a grandmother? How would my life be like? Now I face never knowing anything beyond these last few moments I have on earth.

I slowly began to sink back in to the abyss when I heard Edward re-enter the room with Carlisle. They both approached me and sighed. "Bella, what do you say if we try a little experiment?"

"No more tests Carlisle. I can't handle them anymore."

"That's not what I meant. Edward and I were talking and maybe…well you are sleeping at night."

"Yeah..so…"

"That is a human behavior Bella. Maybe the reason you can't drink blood is because…well…the poison could be making your body human again. Maybe we should try to eat human food and see what that does."

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "What? That doesn't make any sense. How can my body be changing back? Do you think that's what the poison does?"

"Right now, I can't be sure. I already have Esme making something for you, eat it and we will go from there."

"I want to go and tell Zurina that we know what her little poison does. See if she confirms our suspicions."

"But we don't know what it does Edward."

"I know that Bella. It's called bluffing. Cops do it all the time. Don't you watch 'Law and Order: Special Victims Unit' at all?"

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down on the soft pillow. "You have lost it. Are you sure her poison didn't somehow find its way to you without you knowing it?"

He laughed and bent down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I felt his fingers run through my sweaty, dirty hair as he then kissed my forehead. I used to tell him that his eyes were full of the future of us. They were more then just beautiful. They were proof that he was mine, glowing only for me.

"I'll be back soon. If she doesn't give me what I seek then I will give Emmitt his fun."

I heard Carlisle sigh with dissatisfaction and disapproval. "If she won't talk, she's of no use. What is the point in keeping her around?"

"We are not murderers Edward. You know my stance when it comes to killing. I know you are angry and you want desperately to seek revenge for Bella's pain, God knows I do as well, but killing Zurina will not appease you nor will it give you any answers."

I could see the anger growing in Edward's eyes. He wanted to kill this woman but knew that if he wants to keep Carlisle's respect and trust, he must follow his rules and ways of life. There had been many times when he so desired to kill the scum of both the vampire and human race. Carlisle was his main motivation to stay on the path of goodness. Getting someone else to do his dirty work was no better then him doing it himself.

"Fine but I still want to talk to her."

"I don't mind you talking to her Edward but if you harm her I will not be pleased with you. Just remember one thing my mother used to tell me when I was a boy."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You catch more flies with honey then you do with vinegar."

Shock took over Edward's expression. Playing nice was not what he had in mind. Shouting, angry words and maybe even smacking her around a little bit was more along his lines of polite communication with someone who is responsible for my condition.

"You have got to be kidding me! I am not playing nice with that she demon!"

"I'm not suggesting you play her Chopin and sing her lullabies. Just talk to her with some form of control. She may tell us more if she didn't feel so threatened."

"Carlisle!"

"If you can't be civil then I don't want you talking to her. Right now, Esme is the only one she trusts to talk to because she's the only one who hasn't threatened to beat her to a bloody pulp. I want to find the answers and you can't make a frightened dog warm up to you if you have a stick in your hand. Perhaps if she feels less threatened she will open up. It's just a theory Edward. I would like everyone to follow it until I am proven wrong."

He looked displeased but did not argue any further. I saw him hang his head and exit the room. It was the first time I truly saw fear in his eyes in a long time. Sure he was worried when I became ill but it was nothing compared to what I saw just now.

"He is really scared isn't he?"

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "He is deathly afraid of loosing you. It will all work out Bella. I will do everything I can to figure this out."

"I know you will." I wanted to say more but something hit me like a ton of bricks. I smelled the atmosphere and my mouth watered. It smelt like beef stew, freshly made beef stew. I imagined sinking my teeth into the delicious vegetables, beef and broth. When Esme entered the room with the bowl full of the delicious scent, she had a worried look on her face, almost more sad then anything. Carlisle, in seeing my reaction, had the same look on his face.

"What? It smells really good."

"That's the problem Bella. This should repel you, not make your mouth water. Something in this poison is making you human."

Esme set the bowl in my hands and kissed my forehead as I began to eat the delicious meal. It tasted like nothing I had ever eaten before. My stomach filled up and my eyes began to get heavy the closer and closer I got to the bottom of the bowl. As I finished, I handed the bowl back to Esme and laid my head against the pillow. Panic began to set in. I didn't like to be faced with the unknown and these human traits were defiantly not a good thing.

"Does this mean I am getting closer to dying?"

"I don't know. Maybe Edward will have better luck talking to Zurina. We will find the answers Bella. You need to rest. I can see your exhaustion. Rest."

With that I closed my eyes and waited for the dreams I knew were going to come.

**It's a bit short but I am running on a timed schedule. LOL! I hope it was good, mistakes and all. Tell me what you think!**


	4. The Tears of a Human

**WOW! This update has been a long time coming. With school and work then the movie coming out, I haven't had much time for anything else. I hope that I didn't loose any readers because of it. Here is the fourth chapter! Read and enjoy my fellow twilighters!**

Chapter 4

"The Tears of a Human"

With each day came a new discovery. I continued to sleep and eat the human food Esme and Rosalie made for me. Edward was with me less and less, claiming that he was trying to figure out what was to come if I did become human again. The funny thing was I was thinking I was going to die while everyone else thought I was going to live, which was ironic in itself. As a vampire, I was dead. It's like Dr. Frankenstein's creation coming to life, only I'm not going to scream "I'm alive" when this is all through.

After the fourth day, I began to make frequent trips to the bathroom, another thing to add to the list of tasks I shouldn't be doing. The tip off that I was closer to being fully human, not that I wasn't feeling it days ago, was when Jasper had to hold his breath when he was around me. He could smell the blood coursing through my veins. Once Edward heard the news, he all but tore the house down.

Now, as I sit here in bed looking out the window, I feel more lost then ever. Yes, I was glad that I wasn't leaving this planet, but I was so afraid, much more afraid then when I was first bitten. Zurina was still refusing to talk to anyone and I made a mental note that when I got my strength back I would give her a visit.

The window to my room in the cabin is open and I can feel the soft breeze coating my face. I almost forgot what that felt like. I continued to see all of the people that meant anything to me and I smiled at how lucky I was to continue to see them. Renesmee, Jacob, Edward, my father all flashed through my mind like pictures in a slide show. I was brought back to the present when I heard my bedroom door creak open. There he stood, the love of my life, wearing the jeans I loved on him and the white button up polo shirt I got him for Christmas last year. I smiled and shook my head as my mouth watered for this god in my doorway.

"What? Is something wrong?"

I laughed. How in the world could he think something was wrong? "You look amazing today. I missed you last night. Where did you go?"

Once again, I spent the night alone. Ever since the word was out about my mortality, Edward did his best to avoid me. Last night was the second night in a row that he has stayed away. It made me sad but at the same time frightened me. I was afraid that he was slipping away.

"I went hunting with Jasper and Alice. I came home afterward but you were already fast asleep so I went to the mansion and hung out with Emmitt."

"You questioned her again didn't you?"

He shook his head in the negative but I knew better. Edward is being relentless when trying to find answers. One thing we know for sure was that I am human. How long will it last? We don't have a clue. For all we know it could reverse itself and could end up causing more harm then simply turning me human.

"No. Honestly I was with Emmitt. How are you feeling? Have you fee…I mean have you eaten?"

Being human again was hard for me but I could tell that it was even harder on Edward. It's as if he is trying to not be around me in order to protect me from something. Alice claims that he is simply trying to care for me but I wish he would trust me as well.

"No. I'm not hungry. Besides, Renesmee and Jacob are coming over in a couple of hours and they're bringing food. I'll eat then."

He shook his head and then sat down in the rocking chair Esme bought for me after I had Renesmee. He had such sadness in his eyes but it was hard to tell just what it was he was mostly sad about. I was here and though I was human he was still my Edward. Nothing would change that. Not even death.

I patted the empty space next to me on the bed and whispered, "Come here." I knew he would be hesitant but I wasn't prepared for the look he gave me. It was full of anger and confusion.

"Bella, I can't."

"Why not? You have done your best to avoid me these past few days and I want to know why? This is new to me to Edward and we will figure this out. But I can't do that without you."

"This has nothing to do with figuring anything out. Bella, I'm a vampire and your human again. I spent the last ten years not having to be gentle with you, being able to smell you and not want to drain the life out of you. If something went wrong or I wasn't paying attention then there is a change I could end up really hurting you. I don't want to do that. I don't want to risk it."

This was a huge surprise to me because I hadn't thought about it quiet that way. I mean sure I was human but the thought of Edward being able to physically harm me wasn't even in my list of things that could happen. And people say going forward is hard. Try reversing invincibility. It's not easy and every day proves to me just how hard it is.

"Look, all I want is for you to hold me. I'll tell you if you are being too rough with me okay?"

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds but eventually gave in and came over to where I had patted the mattress earlier. He sat down beside me and allowed my head to fall on his shoulder. To say I was surprised by his touch would be an understatement. I all but jumped off of the mattress.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I just wasn't expecting…"

"Expecting what Bella? What happened?"

"You are so cold. I just wasn't expecting that. Sorry. I'm fine now. I'll be prepared next time."

He got off of the bed and looked at me with such sadness that it brought tears to my eyes. I held them back though. I was afraid that if I let them overflow in front of him it would give him another excuse to leave.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I'm going to go see if Carlisle needs me for anything."

And then he was gone right along with my strength. The tears fell down my face for the first time in a long time. I could feel the heated liquid run down the length of my face, could taste the salt on my lips and could see the droplets fall on the blanket that covered the lower half of my body. Nothing could have ever prepared me for what I felt. Useless. I was nothing but a human again, fragile and worthless. Well no longer. I would get the answers from Zurina one way or the other, strength or no strength.

As I went through the monstrous closet Alice created for me, I couldn't help but feel energized. I slipped on the first thing I could get my hands on which just happened to be a long sleeve red t-shirt and found some jeans lying on the carpet floor. I knew that when this was all over, I was going to crash but at least I would get some answers.

Alice was the first to see me marching across the lawn. I was wet form the stupid stream that I could no longer bounce over due to my stupid human condition but the humidity was high so I knew I would be dry soon, sun or no sun.

"Bella, it's a waste of time. She's not going to give it up. As far as she is concerned, her knowledge about this poison is the only thing keeping her alive."

"Alice, I have to try. Edward won't even touch me for fear of breaking me. I can't go on like this. I need to know."

"We all would like to know but she isn't going to give us her secret."

"Your visions can change if I can only persuade her to talk to me."

"That's not the only thing I am worried about. Bella, you are human now and she hasn't fed in a while. I just don't want you to get hurt and if anything happens to you and I didn't inform Edward about this then I may as well be the human because he will kill me."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I hate it when Alice is right, especially now. I can't cause a rift between her and Edward so perhaps I can do something to appease both parties.

"Then get Emmitt and he can be my body guard."

"I think I should tell Edward…"

"If you do, he will never allow me to do this. Please Alice! I know I can do this. I just need a chance. I know she will speak to me."

I could almost see my words floating around Alice's brain as she tries to decide whether to help me or stop me. I never intended for her to be in the middle of this but it was her fault she happened to see me walking toward the house. Zurina was locked up in the basement and in order to get to her without Edward finding out, I'd need to make my way down there quickly.

"Fine, but only if Emmitt and I can come with you."

"Deal."

She and I headed toward the house. Once we got in, I walked toward the basement while Alice sought out Emmitt. I could hear the silent footsteps upstairs as I made my way through the living room. Just as I was about to reach the door that led to the prison Zurina was kept in, I felt a pair of cold hands holding me back by my shoulders.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

Alice had betrayed me. Edward stood firmly behind me and as I turned to face him, he crossed his arms over his sculpted chest and glared at me, a glare that could stop the heart of a deer. He was furious.

"Alice told you didn't she?"

"Alice doesn't have to say anything. I can read minds remember."

"And you remember that I am perfectly capable of asking questions. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do Edward. I'm your wife not your child."

"Do you have any idea what she could do to you if she were to get loose?! Bella, you can't defend yourself anymore! You're human!"

"Don't yell at me. I know what I have turned out to be. The problem is that I don't know if this will last. None of us do so if you will only give me a chance I know that I can find the answers."

"Absolutely not."

I crossed my arms mimicking his actions and scowled at him. How dare he treat me like a petulant child, as if I had the inability to make my own choices. I knew the risks, I knew the outcome that could possibly be edging along the surface.

"Nothing you, Emmitt, Carlisle, or Esme has done has been able to persuade her into giving it up. I am going to try and you are not going to stop me."

I turned to open the door but found myself flying through the air and landing on the hard wall. My head connected with the hard surface and it stunned me for a second. It wasn't the fact that my head ached but that Edward had physically hurt me for the first time in our relationship. As I slid to the ground, tears fell from eyes for the second time that day.

With grief and regret in his eyes, Edward came toward me to help me up. As soon as his hand made contact with my skin, I couldn't help my body's response. I would never have thought the day would come when I cringed at Edward's touch. So much has changed this past week but I never thought I would ever be afraid of my husband's touch.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was going to shove you out of the way, not knock you into the wall. Bella, honey, I'm so sorry."

I could still hear the ringing in my ear as Edward's declaration of love continued. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me but the fact of the matter is that he had. If he only trusted me then this would have never happened.

"Do you see now why I have to be careful with you? One slip and I could kill you Bella."

I looked at him with anger written all over my features. He tried to help me up once again but I back away from him, getting up on my own. "You are lucky I can't fight back because otherwise you would be in pieces spread out all over the lawn. This doesn't change anything. I'm still going down there, whether you like it or not."

As I headed toward the basement door again, whipping the tears from eyes and face, I stopped to look at what he intended to do. I almost died of shock when I saw him trailing behind me at a cautious distance.

"You think I'm letting you go down there with that psychopath alone?"

"Emmitt was supposed to come with me. Alice was getting him."

"I know. I told her I would handle it."

I shook my head. "Great. Just…keep your distance. It's going to be hard enough getting the answers from her. With you breathing down my neck it's going to be an even bigger challenge."

As we made our way down the staircase, I couldn't help but feel a sense of worry. What if I didn't get the answers I was hoping for? Would it be better to just let the unknown continue that way? Though my exterior looked confident, my insides were screaming with apprehension. Perhaps today would be the day we would get our answers. I only hope that they are what we want to hear.

**I know it's a bit longer then I usually write but I tried to make this a bit more active on Bella's part. I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you thought.**


	5. Bite Me

**I have been told by my friend that if I do not update this story I will be banned from her presence. LOL! I love her so I guess it's time. I am sorry for the long delay but I write when I feel motivated or moved and up until today, I haven't. I hope it is to your liking!**

Chapter 5: Bite Me

They say that when fear takes over your body, everything else around you disappears. The closer I got to the stairs, the harder and faster my heart pounded against my chest. I could hear it, feel it. I know Edward heard it because I no longer felt his breath against my neck. Whenever he was around human blood, his body would stiffen and he would hold his breath. It's something I myself had to do when I was a vampire. Now…I no longer have that problem.

Just as I reached the door knob to the basement, I feel Edward's strong and cold arms wrap around my wrist. Would he try and stop me now? He should know me better then that.

"What?"

"I know you are all too eager to talk to the she demon but maybe we should wait a few days."

I cannot believe he is doing this. "Edward, I am not waiting. For all we know I could be dead by then. Zurina is the only hope we have of finding out what is going on with me. I need to know."

"I understand that. My point is that we need to figure out how we are going to talk to her. We need to know what kind of questions to ask."

"I'm not waiting so either you go in with me now or you leave and I go in alone. Choose."

I can see the fear and anger in his eyes. He never did like it when I played hard ball but I can't wait to find out my fate. I was so close to loosing my mind that I wasn't going to wait until I fall off the side of the cliff. Zurina had answers and I was going to get them, even if I have to stay in this cramped room all night.

He slides me to the side and waits a few seconds before he opens the door. "She knows we're here and she can smell you. Just stay close to me and don't make any sudden moves. If she gets loose, she will ripe you apart."

"She's that strong?"

"She's a newborn, well newish. Carlisle predicted that she's about a year old. That's why she was so much faster then you in the forest."

I shake my head in understanding and follow him through the opened door. The closer we get to her, the faster my heart beats. As an immortal, I pretty much feared nothing but outing my family by doing something foolish. Getting killed wasn't a worry. Now that I face mortality, nothing seems to make me feel at ease.

When Edward flicked on the lights, I just about jumped out of my skin. Seeing her there, white as a ghost, panting at me and struggling against the chains that hold her back from a fresh meal doesn't cause the reaction out of me that I thought. I assumed I would be afraid but truth be told, I felt bad for her. She was starving.

I turn to Edward with anger written on my face. "How long has it been sense she's fed?"

I can tell he knows I'm angry at him because confusion dances across his brow. "Uh…I don't know."

"Has she been fed here?"

"Are you kidding me? No she hasn't been fed! She's a prisoner until she gives us some answers!"

"Even prisoners get fed! No wonder she hasn't talked. How is she supposed to tell us anything if she is starving?"

"Bells…"

"Call Alice and tell her to get some 0 blood out of storage."

"This soft routine doesn't work Bella. Believe me. Alice and Esme have tried it. You wanted to work your magic then go but I am not feeding her what is supposed to be for emergencies."

"I am working my magic. Now call Alice or I will?"

He pushed me further back into the room and dialed his sister's number. As he gave Alice the instructions, I couldn't help but continue to look at this poor creature. The pain rot across her features, the chains that wrapped around her arms and legs, the matted shape of her hair and the sounds that came out of her mouth reminded me of a zombie from a movie I saw a long time ago. It seemed like my vampire emotions were all but gone, only leaving the human emotions. Instead of feeling anger, I felt pity.

"She's on her way."

"You're angry."

"Of course I'm angry! I'm angry that you were hurt, that we have to deal with this pathetic excuse for a vampire and I'm angry that in order to find any answers we have to pet It like some sick werewolf!"

"We can't dwell on what happened. The only thing getting me through this is knowing that we can change it. I just need to know a few things and if we don't get the answers we need, we have to let her go."

Edward spun me around to face him. He all about burned holes into my skull. "Are you completely insane? We can't let her go."

"Then what do you propose we do? Leave her down here to rot? Hand her over to Aro? You have already established that Aro cannot know about her. Do we then kill her?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Edward, we aren't murderers. The only reason for her being here is because we need answers to what is going on with me or what is going to happen with me. If we don't get either mystery solved then she is of no use to us and we need to let her go."

"Why are you trying so hard to save a woman that could have killed you?"

"I think my human side has taken over."

Just as Edward was about to say something, Alice comes marching through the door with two bags of the 0 blood. Edward must have already told Alice what I wanted to be done with them because before I said anything, she began to feed Zurina. Both contents were sucked dry in a matter of seconds. I could see the vampire calming down and the chains relaxing to the floor. She sat back down and leaned against the wall.

"Still alive I see." Her comment was so unexpected and it was the first time I heard her speak since the incident in the forest.

"Depends on your definition of alive? When you saw me, technically I was dead."

"Ah…good point."

"I need to know what you did to me and how to fix it."

She laughed. I could see her chest rising and falling as the laughter came out of her mouth. "So do all of your family members but I will tell you what I told them. Not a chance in Hell. This little secret is the only meal ticket I have to staying…on this Earth. Why would I give that up?"

"Because we aren't going to kill you either way. We aren't killers."

"Who are you trying to fool? We're vampires. It's what we do."

As she spoke, I couldn't help but watch how she looked when she spoke. It made me suspicious. Edward said she was a newborn. That's when it hit me. When I was a newborn, I had no idea what my power was and it wasn't until I had help did I realize what my ability could do.

"You have no idea what your ability is do you?"

She looked at me with confusion. "Who says I don't?"

"Edward told me you are a newborn. Did you have someone to guide you?"

She laughed again. "Guide me? I was attacked, withered in pain for a long time and woke up in the middle of a field behind some warehouse alone. It wasn't until I first saw blood did I realize what I was. So no. No one guided me."

Both Alice and Edward gasped at the conclusion that I had come to. She had no idea what she could do.

"So you have no idea what your gift does or how long it will last?"

"You vamps are so stupid. If you don't know what I did to you by now then you have serious problems. Can't you feel it? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an 'h' and ends with an 'n'."

I ignored her sarcasm and carried on with my questions. "So I am human. Is it temporary? Can I go back to being a vampire?"

She looked at all of us. "No way. I'm not telling any of you anything because the minute I do, I'm dead."

"You have my word that no harm will come to you."

"Not good enough. Words don't mean a damn thing to me. I've had enough of words to last a lifetime."

"Then what can we do in order for you to give us answers?"

"Let me go."

This time Edward and Alice did the laughing. Alice spoke ever so softly, "And how do we know that once we let you go, you won't high tail it out of here?"

Zurina smiled, "You have my word."

I sat down and tears began to fill up my eyes. We weren't getting anywhere. "This isn't a game. This is my life. I need to know what's going to happen to me."

"The same goes for me. I need to know what's going to happen to me. I'm not going to tell you and then once I turn my back tall, brunette and psycho will be pouncing on me. I don't trust anyone here. So the way I see it, you have two choices. You can either let me go and trust I will give you the answers before I get out of here or you can kill me and never know."

I looked at Edward and Alice with tears streaming down my face. They had to see how much I was hurting. I couldn't stay human much longer before I ended up in the psych ward. I knew, the minute I woke up to find myself a vampire that I was built for that life. Being human never suited me. I couldn't go on much longer being something that I just wasn't.

Edward turned to Alice and whispered, "What do you see happening?"

"I don't know. No one is decisive on their approach. I keep getting different variations but I don't think we can keep her here much longer. Edward, we need to trust her."

He breathed in deep to release some of the tension and shook his head in the affirmative. "Okay. We'll let you go but just remember that I am fast and I know a few good trackers. If you don't hold up your end of the bargain, you will never know peace because I will spend the rest of my life seeking you out."

"Deal lover boy now let me go."

"Not so fast. First, Bella, you need to go upstairs."

I understood why and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I could hear the struggle downstairs but I didn't turn around. I ran into Esme and Jasper in the hallway and told them what was going on. Esme then in turn called out to Carlisle who then told Emmitt and Rosalie. All of us met in the front of the house except for Carlisle. He went to assist Alice and Edward with our prisoner.

Emmitt stood near me as my body guard while Edward, Alice and Carlisle came through the front door with Zurina. Her hands were bound behind her back but other then that, she was free to move. Edward held her close to his body in case she tried to make a run for it.

"Tell me what will happen to me?"

"Release my hands first."

Edward was not letting up. "No way. We got you outside. That's as much as I am allowing until you give us some answers. I'll release you as soon as you answer the questions."

"Then bring me back to the basement because I'm not saying crap until I know I can get away as soon as I give you my answer."

Edward turned to Carlisle and scrunched his face. I could always tell when Edward was having a mental conversation. Edward's next move pretty much told me what Carlisle had said to him. Edward didn't want to give in but Carlisle knew we had no choice.

I held my breath as Edward slowly unbound her arms. As soon as the ropes fell, I looked her in the eye.

"There. Now tell me."

"You already know half of it. I turned you human. You will die just as humans die."

"Can I go back to being a vampire?"

Zurina hesitated. "I have never heard of a vampire who turned human ever wanting to be a vampire once again but like I said, you are human. You can try but I don't know how your body will react to the venom."

I couldn't believe my misfortune. I knew that being human wasn't for me but now I have to face the possibility that I might not be able to be turned again.

"How long should I wait before I try?"

"Talk to the good doctor. He should be able to figure it out."

Just as Zurina turned around, she received a request but it wasn't from me.

"Bite me!"

Everyone, including Zurina, turned to Rosalie with a shocked expression. At first, we all thought it was a joke. But when we saw the serious expression on Rosalie's face, no one knew what to say. With mouths open, no one made a move or spoke.

"I want to be human again. Bite me."

**Ah…the good old cliff hanger. I love them don't you? LOL! This was a very fun chapter to write and I hope it appealed to you all. Please let me know what you think and I promise to try and make my next update a bit closer. Now that I am done with school and the economy sucks, I have time on my hands like you wouldn't believe. Drop a review and tell me what you thought my fellow twilighters!**


	6. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

**WOW! Has it really been that long since I updated? Not only had I moved but adjusting to a new location took a little longer then I thought and I am still in the process. I hope my long delay didn't discourage some readers. **

Chapter 6: Open mouth, Insert Foot

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to be human again."

I could see the growing concern and confusion on Emmett's face. We all knew how Rose felt about being a vampire, how her will and future was taken away from her by both the men that hurt her and the man who called himself her father, her creature though he leaned more toward the father role then anything else. She hated not being able to live the life she envisioned for herself as a young girl, sitting by the fire and playing dress up, envisioning five kids, a doubting husband and father and growing old in a mansion surrounded by a white picket fence. She wanted all of that. Bella didn't even think about being a mother but Bella got the husband and baby makes three.

"Baby, do you have any idea what you are asking?"

"Yes. I'm asking for a future that I could make come true."

Emmett couldn't believe what he was hearing and we all saw it. His mouth was open and his eye brows seemed to form a 'v' shape. When Emmett got mad everyone knew it and when he got confused everyone could see it but this expression was a combination of the two emotions.

"You have no idea what her bite will do! Neither does this chick! Just because Bella turned human…"

"And if she can turn human then so can I."

With the discussion turning heated, Carlisle decided to step in and perhaps try a little reasoning. "Rose, Bella doesn't even know what is going to happen to her. At this point, it's all speculation. Sure she is human but how human? She could have a small percentage of vampire venom still in her and that could be problematic when changing her back."

"I know the risks Carlisle. I want to do this."

Emmett grabbed Rosalie by the upper arm and spun her around so that he could look deep into her eyes. His emotions are everywhere and I could see him trying to keep it in check.

"Why? Why do you want to do this?"

"You know why. I want a family, a child with you Emmett. If Edward and Bella did it then so can we."

He dropped his hands and rubbed his face, dragging the palms over the back of his head where the fingers intertwined on the back of his neck. The tall and bear like vampire shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No we can't."

"Why not?!"

Now Emmett seemed to loose his control a little. "Have you thought this through at all?! Do you remember what happened after Aro found out about Renesmee? Do you also remember what he did to the guy creating his little half vampire half human spawns? Aro killed him! Do you want that to happen to us, to Carlisle just because you want a kid?"

"You know I don't and I do remember but Aro doesn't have to know. We can keep it a secret, move away just you and me."

"And what about Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the family? We just leave them?"

"Why are you fighting this? I know you want this to."

Emmett shook his head in the negative. "No I don't. You want this."

"You have always told me you wish you knew what it would be like to have a son you can teach how to play baseball and football. I know this will work if we just try."

"Rose, all I need, all I have ever needed has been you. I don't care about having a kid or having a family like I would have if I had stayed human. If you want to do this then I can't stop you but I am telling you right now if you want to become human then you are going to have to do it entirely the human way."

"What does that mean?"

"That means this child you wish to have is going to have to be from someone else. I'm not putting you or this family in danger."

Everyone seemed to stop fidgeting. It took a second for me to grasp what Emmett was saying but once I understood, tears sprang to my eyes. He was willing to give her up to save her from this unknown poison but Rose didn't see it as saving, a point of which was made clear by her backing away from her husband. She was angry.

"Why can't you give me this? All I have ever wanted is a child of my own and the only man I want to share this with is you. I know there are risks and I know the dangers. I had so much taken away from me and the one time I have a chance at being happy…"

"What? Are you saying all the years we have been married have meant nothing? That I didn't make you happy?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Edward, please back me up here."

I shook my head in shock and turned toward Edward for an answer. Why would she ask him to back her up? Did he know she was going to do this?

"Edward? You knew about this?"

He put his hands in his pant pockets and suddenly took an interest in weeds. He knew something all right and you can bet Emmett was going to beat the answer out of him, no matter how much faster Edward was.

"We did talk about it the other day."

"Wait a second! You talked to my wife about this and didn't even bother telling me?"

As the two men argued, I could see Zurina leaning against a tree. At first I was curious as to why she hadn't already ran for the hills? She had no one watching her, she wasn't chained up or hungry. She had the perfect opportunity to scram. Why didn't she? The only answer I could come up with was curiosity.

"I'm sorry but Rose asked me not to say anything. She wasn't sure about what she wanted to do and I advised her to think about it."

"But you think she should do it? Is that it brother?"

"I don't know."

The conversation went on for a few more seconds before I started to feel dizzy. I shook my head to gain some clarity but it only seemed to make to world spin a bit faster. I knew there was a tree near me so I reached for the trunk and rested the back of my head against the bark, closing my eyes to stop the spinning. I heard a faint call for me but I was afraid to open my eyes for fear of falling over. Nausea began building up in my stomach from the dizziness.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I couldn't hear further discussion about Rose's life altering decision any more. I slowly began to open my lids and was surprised to see the eyes of my family looking down at me. When did I fall or land on the ground?

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm a little nauseas and my head is spinning."

"Let's get you to bed. I'll carry you."

I could feel Edward's cool arms underneath my legs and wrapped around my back. This is the closest I have been to him in a long time and it felt great. I could smell the scent of his body and it made my head spin even more. Just as he began to walk back to the house, I could hear Rose continue her argument with Emmett.

"Wait a second? I'm not done here. I'm still doing this Emmett."

Edward stopped and turned to see the two still going at it.

"Then do it. I can't stop you Rose but I can't support you in this either. I can't and I won't give you what you think you want, not when I know that it could kill you."

"You don't know that."

"Look at Bella! Heck, look at Edward! He's going through hell right now because the woman he loves is sick. None of us have any idea how to help her and you want to volunteer? How about taking her place? I'm sure Bella would give her left arm to be how it was before all this. I know you want a child and I know you want the opportunity to have a normal family but that's the problem Rose. We aren't normal and we never will be. I thought you accepted that by now. I guess I was wrong."

Everyone turned toward the house and continued on, everyone except Rose. There she stood alone with the one being who could change her entire life. As Edward walked through the door with me in his arms, I could feel him tense up.

"You can hear her thoughts can't you? What's she deciding?"

"She's walking back in as we speak. She decided against it but don't be surprised if we don't see her for a few days. She's not happy with any of us."

"Why not?"

"Do you need to ask?"

Truth be told, I didn't need to ask. I already knew why. No one stood by her side with the dream she so deeply wanted to come true. Being a mother meant the world to Rose and she came so close to having that dream come true only for it to be shot down by the people she loved and cared for the most.

"What about Zurina?"

"She's on her way out. She's flying through the forest as we speak."

"Flying?"

Edward smiled the smile I love so much and said, "Not so much flying but running really, really fast."

I could see the cabin in the foreground as Edward carried me. Though he wasn't vocal about it, I knew he was concerned. The strange thing was for the first time in a long time I wasn't.

"I know what's wrong with me, why I fainted."

As Edward opened the cabin door, he looked down at me with surprise. "And what is that?"

"I haven't eaten today. I think my blood sugar just got too low."

"That's right. Renesmee and Jacob were supposed to meet you. Where are they anyways?"

As if right on cue, both Edward and I heard a giggling sound coming from Nessie's room. Edward slowly put me down after I re-assured him that I was fine. Both of us walked towards the noise. To say we were surprised would have been an understatement. There our only child was, lying naked in her bed wrapped in the arms of her fiancé.

"Mom, Dad I didn't hear you come in."

I could hear Edward growl and could feel his muscles in his back tensing. I knew that every fiber in his body wanted to spring at Jacob and rip him apart till there was nothing left.

"Get dressed. Jacob, get the hell out of this house before I help you."

"Edward, calm down."

"No I will not calm down! Yes, they are engaged but they aren't married yet! You have no idea how much I want to…"

"Dad, we didn't do what you think we did."

"You are naked in bed with him! I don't need an explanation when the answer is right in front of me!"

I pulled Edward by the shirt and closed the door. "They need to get dressed and you need to calm down."

"I hate this. I hate them together. This is all wrong."

"Edward, I think you would hate anyone Nessie is with and what's all wrong?"

Edward sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands. As I sat next to him, I couldn't help but want to kiss and make this all better. First I get sick, then Rose decides to try and alter her life and now Renesmee is trying to grow up a little too fast.

"I just…everything is all wrong. I can hear them in there by the way. Their thoughts are screaming in my head."

"And what are those thoughts saying?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Maybe you can cool down and get the answer's you think you already have."

"Nessie's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of me. She doesn't want me to go all macho and ruin her happy day with Jacob and Jacob is thinking about what to say when I ask them again why they were naked in bed."

"Did they have sex Edward?"

"I don't know but from what I did see…You don't just get naked, lie in bed and tickle. God I want to rip his throat out!"

"Stop. Everything will be fine just…ask her for an explanation and listen to her."

Right about that time, the notorious couple began their march of shame and humiliation into the living room. Jacob sat down on the arm of the chair where Renesmee sat.

"Dad, I know what you thought you saw but Jake and I didn't have sex."

"But you were going to."

"No. I mean yes. I mean…I don't know. We were just holding each other and…"

"I don't want to hear the details. Jacob, you didn't even ask me for my permission to marry my daughter and now I catch you in bed with her before you marry her? Do you even care how Bella and I feel about this or are you just doing this for you?"

"Uh…I kinda thought this was the twenty-first century. I didn't know I needed daddy's permission and the last time I checked, Renesmee and I are adults. We don't need your okay when we do decide to take our relationship to the next level."

Right about that time I knew an intervention was necessary. Edward was about to pounce and the last thing he needed was the dead body of his daughter's fiancé on his hands.

"Jake, come on. Put yourself in Edward's shoes. If you and Nessie had a child and less then eleven years later someone takes him or her away from you, you would feel the same exact way. We just want what's best for Nessie."

"And I'm not what's best for her?"

"That's not what I am saying. You love her and Edward and I am grateful for that. All we want is for both of you to take it a little slower. This is just all happening a little too fast. One month you are dating and the next you're getting married? It's just moving really fast."

"But…mom I thought you were okay with this? I thought you were going to support us?"

"I am sweetie and if you want to still get married and still have the wedding on the day you want to get married, you know I will do everything in my power to make it happen. But…what happened today cannot happen again, at least not until you have your own home and you are husband and wife. If you want this to happen then all we are asking is for you to do this the right way."

"Dad? Is that how you feel to? If we wait and do it the right way, do you think you can be at least a little happy for me and Jake?"

There was silence throughout the room. The only sounds were the sounds of heavy breathing. Everyone looked at Edward, waiting for a reply that hopefully would be giving hope instead of the usual protest.

"Your mother hasn't eaten all day. I need to get her fed and in bed."

Edward stood up and began to walk to the kitchen when Renesmee shouted, "STOP! Dad I need to know."

"You already know how I feel about this Nessie. Do you really need me to repeat it?"

"So you still don't approve."

"I can't be okay with you marrying Jake. You deserve better then that and nothing and no one is going to change my mind."

"Not even if I love him?"

"You love him because of a stupid connection, a connection that took away your ability to choose. If you had free will you wouldn't be with him at all."

He began to walk further toward his destination when the sound of his daughter's next words stopped him.

"I don't want you at my wedding. I had hopped that you would have changed your mind but now I know that's impossible. I wanted you to walk me down the isle but…not anymore. I would rather walk alone then have you ruin my day."

"If that's what you want then I guess that's what you'll get."

"That's not what I want! I want you to love me and trust my choices! I want you to be happy for me like mom and everyone else are! I want you to walk me down the isle and accept that I love Jacob! That's what I want! But I guess we don't always get what we want."

"Yeah…I guess we don't."

Edward disappeared into the kitchen while Renesmee and Jacob gathered their coats. I wanted to say that I was sorry. I wanted to somehow make it all better but truth be told I was just as lost and confused as I was when I was a vampire.

"I'm sorry honey."

"You have nothing to be sorry for mom. I just wish I understood why he's like this."

"Maybe you should ask him?"

"Would it get us anywhere?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Jake, I know this is hard but you have to talk to Edward one on one."

Jake shook his head and said, "I have already said all that I needed to say to Edward. Nothing I say now is going to change his mind so why try?"

With that, Renesmee and Jacob began to walk out the door.

"Bye mom. I hope you feel better."

"I love you sweetie."

And with that, she and Jacob were out the door. I just sat there thinking about what I could have done to have made that conversation go a bit more smoothly. There was so much going on right now that I couldn't even keep my priorities straight. One thing was for certain, I was going to ask Edward to turn me again. When was the right time to do that? My mind was blank. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Edward come back in the living room with a plate of food for me.

"Here's something to eat. I hope it's alright."

He was headed for the door when said, "Hey, where's the fire?"

"Bella, you know I can't stay here. We already had this discussion this morning."

"Wow, you're batting a thousand aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you trying to push away the people that love you? Because I got to tell you, it's working."

"Bella…"

"Just forget it. Go."

He stood there for a few seconds before leaving and shutting the door behind him. As I ate the sandwich and fruit on my plate, I knew that no matter how I was or what state I was in Edward was going to worry about me. The decision to become a vampire again had already been made and was going to be happen soon. I didn't care what the circumstances were. Tomorrow someone was going to be biting her, it's the who that was the problem.

**I hope you all liked it. I threw a little angst in there just to get things back on track. Please let me know what you thought, negative or otherwise. I love feedback. **


	7. Questions and AnswersWell Sort of

**I hope you all are having a beautiful day so far! Sorry about the long delay but life got in the way and my head was somewhere else. I need inspiration to continue and the inspiration just wasn't there…until now. I worked two days on this so I hope it is to your satisfaction! **

Chapter 7: Questions and Answers...Well Sort of

After a long night of sleeping alone, yet again, I had to make one more decision that would change my life. With the decision to change back into a vampire already been made, I had to decide who would be the lucky winner to transform me to the self I was missing, the self that made me feel whole and alive. There was a house full of candidates. The question was who would be the least likely to back out?

Alice was not even an option. She and Edward are far too close for me to even ask because guaranteed Edward was going to be beyond pissed. Esme wasn't an option either because of her mother-like quality. She would back out in a New York minute if Carlisle said so, which makes him a non-option as well. I could ask Rose but then again, she was most likely still fuming at everyone and would be far too pissed to even indulge me in a conversation, let alone change me back into a being she hates. That left Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was pretty strong of body and mind. When he set his mind to something it generally got done and he never let anyone tell him what to do or let them push him around so asking him while using the right words could work in my favor. Jasper could also be a plus. I mean he could calm Edward down after he found out and he was very strong willed. There is the issue of him liking human blood far too much so maybe asking him wouldn't be such a good idea. Not too sure he'd be able to stop before he drained me.

Well, the list was clear. The only option I had right now was Emmett. I just hoped he wasn't too occupied with what happened between him and Rose. First thing's first. I need to eat and get dressed.

After finally rifting through the insanely over built closet Alice had created for me, I was able to make my way to the mansion. Little did I know what was in store. There he stood, leaning against the door with the worst look on his face. A look that made me want to crawl under a rock and hide from the rest of the world.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I think you need to sit down for this."

"Oh for goodness sake, I don't have the patients for this today, just tell me!"

"Nessie and Jake got married last night."

Wait a second. At first, I thought I heard him wrong. "How long was I asleep?"

"This isn't funny Bella! They eloped! He took her to a chapel in the city last night and they got married without their family! Without my permission! What the hell were they thinking?!"

I just shook my head and walked past him to go inside. Was he that clueless? Did he really not even see this coming? I thought this might happen but I always thought that Nessie would have talked to me about it, confided in me. After all, I was her mother and on her side. I guess you don't know what your loved ones are capable of until they come home one day and lay it all out there.

"Bella, what do we do about this?"

So he did follow me? "Nothing. It's done."

"Why aren't you freaking out? Why aren't you taking this seriously? Our daughter, our only child marries a dog over night without us there and you don't seem to be bothered by any of this!"

I stopped short. It was like he didn't know or see me at all. Lately it's like he can't see his Bella and instead he sees this stranger in his wife's skin. As I slowly turn around I can see in the corner of my eye that we have a bit of an audience.

"How can you even think that? Of course I care! I didn't get to see my child get married to the man she loves! What shocks me the most in this whole thing is how you are surprised by this!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you drove her to do this! You drove her over the edge and now we all have to suffer for it because you couldn't get passed your ego!"

"How the hell does my ego play into Nessie's decision to marry a looser?"

"You were so upset by Jake not asking for your permission to marry the woman he loves! I know you are old fashioned Edward but get with the now! Our daughter all but begged you to accept her decision to marry the man she loves last night and you just about spit in her face! Of course she ran off and married him! It's what I would have done!"

With that, I walked deeper into the house to seek out my daughter. I was so numb at this point. Nothing was going right and Edward seemed to be slipping further and further away from me. I finally made it to the living room where I knew Nessie would be.

There my daughter was with Jake's massive arms wrapped around her almost as if he were protecting her from evil. I shook my head at the irony and sat down at the closest chair I came to.

"Mom…"

"Nope. Let me get this out and then you and Jake can speak all you want."

I didn't want to come across as mean mom because I knew that Renesmee was going through a tough time but being a human again was almost alien to me and out of my control. My emotions were all over the place.

"I cannot seem to wrap my head around the decision you two made to run off and leave your family out of the most important decision you could ever make. I do understand that you were hurt last night with the things your father said to you Nessie but you have to see this from his perspective."

"But you were happy for me."

"Wrong. I was acceptant. I was trying to be the supportive one so that you had someone to go to when you needed anything. I didn't want to loose you. Perhaps that was a mistake."

"So…you're saying that you are angry with me just like dad is?"

"Nessie…you're so young! So are you Jake. You both have no idea what it takes to make a marriage work."

"But you and dad got married when you were 18."

"Nessie, I was still older then you are now. You may seem to be 21 but baby…My life and my upbringing was very different then what you have been exposed to."

"Mom, no matter what I have been taught, how quickly I have grown in ten years, or what my life was like growing up, this decision was mine. All that I wanted was a little support from my family."

"We gave you support!"

"You did, but dad didn't. I wanted him to so badly."

"Jake! I cannot imagine that your father was okay with this! What did Billy say?"

Just before Jake answered I could see the answer on his face. Billy was supportive. Jake fidgeted with Nessie's shirt and looked at the ground.

"Well…He kinda was there."

"He went to the church? He saw you get married?"

"Mom, he walked me down the isle."

I didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry. I think I was both. Tears began to fall down my face as I stood up and walked toward the door. Just as I reached the front door, I could hear my daughter's silent plea to forgive her.

"Mom, please come back. We need to talk about this."

"Talk to Rose if she is still communicating with the family. She needs to cancel the flowers. Alice…oh god Alice. She is going to be so hurt but she needs to cancel the dress fittings and she needs to call the guests to cancel the ceremony.

"Mom! I still want this wedding!"

I couldn't believe that she was even still considering the ceremony to take place. I just shook my head and held my anger in check.

"If you want the ceremony then you have to have it without this family. You made the decision to get married without the people that love you the most. Now…you have to suffer the consequences."

I walked out the door and just as I was about to close the door behind me I could hear Nessie's sobs. I never intended to hurt her but I was still upset and hurt beyond words. How could she do this to me? Doing this to Edward was understandable. He was being a complete jerk about this entire situation but…I was there for her. I helped her and stood up for her when she needed it.

Here I was so consumed by anger and frustration that I had no idea I was walking in the direction of the woods. I just needed time to clear my head and figure out how to keep some sense of balance in a world turning steadily to chaos. Why couldn't I keep the peace anymore? Jasper used to joke and tell me that it was a gift maybe hidden. Perhaps it was a gift I had when I was a vampire. Being human just sucked.

"Walking alone in the woods is dangerous you know, especially for a human."

The sound of her voice shocked me. "I thought you'd be half way to Canada by now. What are you still doing here?"

"What can I say, your family interests me."

"Zurina, what do you want? I'm really not in the mood to play games."

I could see her circle me and slowly sit down. She held up her hands in surrender and smiled. "Easy. I just want to talk. Side note, you look like shit."

"Thanks. Being bitten, changed into a human and having my family slowly fall apart will do that to you."

I didn't know if I wanted to amuse the one person that transformed my life into the hell that it had become but she intrigued me. I was curious.

"So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Your family. How is it that so many vampires can live together? Shouldn't you be hiding under ground or in some hole? I have never heard of a large coven living together and not in hiding before."

"Okay, first off, we aren't a coven. This isn't a Dracula movie. We're a family. Second, we keep our condition a secret from the rest of society."

"How do you manage that? I mean don't the dead corps lead a trail?"

"No because there aren't any. We don't eat the blood of humans, just animals."

"Ewe…that is just…disgusting."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree. Was she seriously staying around to find out about how a family of vampires can live together? There had to be something more to this line of questioning.

"Why are you so interested? What do you want?"

"Just curious."

"Zurina, where is your family? What happened to you?"

"To be honest, I don't remember. I do know that I haven't been a vampire that long."

"But you knew what your bite would do to me. How?"

"Let's just say that I bite the hand that fed me. He offered and I bit, little did I know that he would turn into a human. I began to smell the blood running through his veins and I knew what I could do to other vampires. I didn't stick around to see the side effects, however."

Well that much I knew. What shocked me was my easy ability to relax and talk to this vampire who put me into this situation and why, if she were a fledgling, wasn't she attacking and draining me?

"Well you must have some sense of resistance because you haven't sucked me dry yet."

"That's the tricky part. You see, I may be able to smell and hear the blood running through your veins but to me you still smell like a vampire. It's like sweet and sour chicken, if that makes any sense at all."

"Nice imagery and yes I do know what you mean. What confuses me is why you haven't ran far away by now. I mean we held you against your will and tortured you."

"I guess I just don't have anywhere to go."

"That's why you were in the woods the day you bit me?"

Now the pieces of the puzzle were steadily coming together to form a picture. She was wandering the countryside to find some place to settle in to. She was alone and didn't know what to do or where to go.

"I guess I was just looking for a place to call 'home' or whatever and then I ran into you. I watched your family hunting and it caught my interest."

"Then why did you attack me?"

"I was protecting myself. You all but told me you were going to tear out my entrails. If I have learned anything about being a vampire it's attack first and ask questions later."

That made sense. As a vampire and even a human, my patients wasn't the best. Would she have still attacked me had I not come across as so combative? I shook my head and leaned it against the tree I was leaning my body against.

"Okay…well. I think I am going to go."

As she began to walk away I was trying to control my breathing. I was slowly getting tired but before she left I wanted to ask her a question.

"Wait! Can I ask you something?"

"Okay…"

"If I am bitten by another vampire to be changed, what do you think will happen?"

"You already asked me that and the answer is still going to be the same. I have no idea."

"I know that you don't know for sure. I just want theories."

She began to walk up to me while she put her hands in her jacket pocket. She shrugged her shoulders as she tried to come up with a logical answer. "I guess the worst that can happen is that your body rejects the change and you die. There could also be a chance that your body does accept it and you become a vampire once more. The middle is that you stay human."

Great…I was still in the same place I was before. I just wanted my life to go back to how it used to be.

"Look, Bella. I am sorry that this happened to you. I was just trying to protect myself."

"I know and I guess I had this coming."

"Well isn't that Carlisle guy a doctor or something?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't he do tests and see if he can find a reaction or whatever."

That might actually work. The only issue is that she may need to stay longer. If there was anything I learned in Biology, you need to reactor to be present when doing an experiment. We would need Zurina to stay.

"Well…we could but then we would need you."

"I had a feeling that would be an issue."

There was silence as she weighed the pros and cons of staying behind. I had an awful feeling that she would say no and that I would be stuck in this hopeless whirlpool.

"Fine, but no more dungeon and chains. If I help then I want my own room and I want human blood."

"I am sure the room thing can be worked out but human blood is not an option. If you stay under Carlisle's roof you need to obey his wishes and killing humans is not in the brochure."

"I cannot believe you all can still stand on eating animal blood! That's not even appealing when I just think about it let alone eating it."

"Well you get used to it after a while."

"Not sure I can do that."

"We can see if we can get you blood from the hospital but no sucking on human bodies. Deal?"

"Fine. Whatever."

I knew that it would be a long shot but I needed answers. I knew that if I could just find the right loophole it would lead me back to being a vampire. I needed to be a vampire again. Being human wasn't who I was meant to be. Even growing up, I always felt different, misplaced, almost like I was meant to be someone or something else. The moment I woke up after being changed, I knew what my life's path was meant to lead to. I finally felt whole. Now that I am back to being human, I felt lost and out of control. I can only hope that Carlisle would work with Zurina to find the answers and that the answers would lead back to me being turned into a vampire.

**Well there you have it. I hope that the inspiration can be there for me to write an update as soon as I can and I hope you like what I am doing with this story so far. Please stay tuned! More is to come.**


End file.
